Ghost Division: Etherine Arms
by Maj. Wipeout
Summary: Rewrite of Ghost Division Coat of Arms. The original story was just all over the place and I decided it would be best if I were to just write a new story so you guys can see how bad it was. Heavy OC content, Pairings are OC/OC, Yoshika/Lynette, Eila/Sanya. It may come off as a little insulting to the Japanese around chp 2 and I apologize, but my girlfriend wants it in...
1. UNSCO Standard Intro

On the 24th October 1945, the United Nations (UN), a coalition of 51 states was made to maintain peace after the Second World War. Eventually they grew to hold a total of 193 states. The UN became an official recognized organization promoting peace. However, by doing peacekeeping, many terrorist organizations continue to plague their efforts. The regulars of the UN, the Blue Berets, numbering over 110,000, are headed by the Department of Peacekeeping Operations (DPKO). This, in turn reports to and is under the command of the United Nations Security Council (UNSC).

These men and women however, unlike other armies in the world, run on donations. They are described as a 'pull' force. For example, the NATO is a 'push' force, in which the NATO are deployed with their resources given to them.

To counter this problem, The UNSC decided to create a new branch of the army in the year 2002. This branch was kept a secret from all non-UNSC personnel. The United Nations Special Combat Operations (UNSCO). The UNSCO consisted of 3 regular Blue Beret Generals, 5 Command Special Combat Operators, 500 Elite Regulars and over 5,000 Special Combat Operators. These Operators are extremely skilled in all phases of combat, from Marksmanship to Espionage. They are deployed to the harshest and most unforgiving places on the planet, to carry out the most unthinkable and inhumane operations ever thought of. Due to them being a separate army, the UNSCO decided to use the Reverse Tier system as rank instead of the usual ranks, although that stayed for formalities. Age was also not a concern as one could join at any age, youngest recorded at 12.

The Reverse Tier system is as follows;

Tier 9 – Non-armed Civilians.

Tier 8 – Armed Civilians/Partisan Fighters

Tier 7 – Non-Armed Forces, Local Police Forces

Tier 6 – Identification, Designation of non-UN personnel.

Tier 5 – Mostly just for identification, designation for Regular Blue Berets.

Tier 4 – Most UNSCO units, Elite Blue Berets who have completed the 'Winged Dagger' course.

Tier 3 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 5 years and/or have passively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO, e.g. Operation Eight Sword Rondo, Operation Ascension.

Tier 2 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 10 years and/or have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 1 – UNSCO units who have been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 0 – Reserved Tier for the top 5 Operator in the UNSCO. Only applicable if the Operator has been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** has actively participated **AND HAS SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED** Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO. E.g. Operation Sand Witch, Operation Cake is a Lie, Operation Black Stag.

In 2022, Operation Dynamo took place in the waters of Baker Island. The UNSCO forces were sent out the moment the USMC called a retreat. It was the largest operation that the UNSCO ever participated in. High hopes were placed on that mission as it was the day that the UNSCO was supposed to go public. That was instantly dashed as soon as they set foot on the island as a bomb detonated. A tactical nuke, as one would call it, was set off by the remaining terrorists in the area, their final act of defiance. Taking over 70% of the UNSCO forces with them, the UNSCO was forced back into secrecy, attempting to rebuild what they once had. On that very same year, the then youngest Tier 1 Operator made history by becoming the youngest Tier 0 Operator at age 17.


	2. UNSCO Operators

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated any of my Fanfics, but I've finally been able to find time from my job and games to continue with these things. This story is going through a re-write due to a change in the P. Characters (Check my profile). The main parts will stay the same, but Character development and equipment will change. Also adding different languages. Without further ado, the Re-Written First Chapter of** ** _Ghost Division: Etherine Arms_**

CIC Johnathon Harner sat in a chair flanked by Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney and General of the Army Kenny F. Pershing. In front of them, stood Oberstleutnant Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke who was currently giving her termly report for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. John watched at the exchange between the Commander and the Chief. As usual, Marshal constantly tried to degrade the Fighter Wing to no avail. After all, the 501st and its fellow wings are the only one that can take down the Neuroi. Usually, John would just allow the two to bicker till no ends and have the General step in afterwards, but not today. This time, he felt that he had wasted enough time sitting in his office planning battles that he will never be able to see the fruits of.

"Enough. Air Chief, General, you are done for today. You are dismissed. Oberstleutnant, wait." John ordered.

The 2 who were sitting down looked at him with shock. The CIC never actually spoke during these meetings unless something important is happening. Nodding, both of them saluted before leaving the room. John beckoned to the Commander to follow him to his study room. Confused, the Commander just followed.

Once in the room, John pulled a chair and motioned to Minna to sit as he sat in his. Noticing how Minna was acting, he passed a piece of paper from under his table to her. Taking the paper, she read it. " _Budget… we are as low as it is and they're going to cut it again?! Huhhh…"_ She thought. Then she noticed a large sum of money at the bottom of the page. Shocked, she re-read the paper to realise that she wasn't getting cuts but finally getting some more money. She stood up and bowed her thanks to the CIC.

John waved her thanks away as he motioned her to take her seat once more. "Now then, Oberstleutnant, do you know why I am giving you this?"

"Is it because we are providing the adequate results?" She replied, uncertain.

"Adequate? Oh, hell no, you are NOT providing the adequate results. You are providing the BEST and I repeat Best results in a long time. So, don't degrade yourself." John said, chuckling. "That's not the reason though. That's because I'm sending a couple someones to assist you.

"Uhhhh… Come again, sir? Did you just say, assist me?" Minna stammered.

"Indeed, I did, Commander. As of today, I, John Harner, Commander-In-Chief of the United Nations, officially assign Podpolkovnik Nikolai Petrov, or Oberstleutnant, since he's with the UN, to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as a Long-Term Joint Op Commander." John said while attempting to keep a straight face. "Now come, his squad has already packed. Time to leave for you to all leave for Brittania!" John walked out of the room. Briskly, he used his personal radio to call in the appointed men to meet him in the hanger that contained Minna's transport plane.

"B-But sir! We don't need any more people!" Minna said as she ran after the man. As the man continued to ignore her, she stepped in his way just as he was about to enter the hangar. "Sir, with all due respect, fucking listen to me!"

That caught John's attention. He stopped and looked at the girl, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I believe they would simply be a waste of resources! So please, sir, change your mind." Minna begged. Much to her dismay, he simply sighed and shook his head.

"No. I know what this is about and I don't believe they will be a waste. If I get a report from them that you are treating them badly, you'll get what's coming to you." John said, pointing at the plane. From one of the windows a young man watches the exchange. Sighing, she signals to the pilot of the plane to take-off as she stepped into the plane. She took a seat directly opposite of the man. She looked into his eyes to look for any form of insincerity or lust. Surprised that she found none, just silent understanding, she leaned back, pulled a book from under her chair began to read.

 **2 Hours Later**

" _Attention passengers, we are within visual range of the air base. Beginning our descent._ " The plane's intercom system sounded. Commander Minna nodded at the man as he awoke from his nap. 10 minutes and a smooth touchdown later, Oberstleutnant Minna walked out the plane to be greeted by Major Sakamoto and Flying Officer Clostermann.

The Major spoke first. "Welcome back Minna. I hope dunderheads in the brass didn't treat you too badly."

"Yeah! I'd bet that CIC is still being a dick and keeping quiet, isn't he? We should kick him out and change it with someone better." Clostermann followed up.

At this point, Petrov was visibly annoyed at hearing his friend being insulted, having heard the entire conversation. He and the other 4 were suiting up for combat. He was wearing the UN standard Officer's Field Uniform with combat boots, a black Ronin Chest Rig, a nodachi and a large pistol on his hip. He also had his flight mechanism that was always attached to his body. He motioned to his men to continue gearing as he steps out of the plane. He walked towards the trio of witches who have yet to notice his presence. Once, close enough, he said, "And who, exactly, is being a dick?"

The trio turned around to notice the man. The Obersleutnant and the Major began to sweat when they notice him but Clostermann, who was oblivious to who he was said rudely, "The Commander has clearly stated that no male is allowed to talk to the witches so fuck off!"

Petrov raised an eyebrow at Minna, making her turn a little red while looking at the floor. He looked back at the girl and replied in turn. "Oberstleutnant Nikolai Petrov of the UNSCO. Tier 0 Operator, Ghost Division. I am assigned to this unit as a Long-Term Joint Op Commander, so I would advise against running your mouth. I do not appreciate anyone insulting any friend of mine."

Perrine stared at the man that addressed her. Her gazed wandered his uniform before landing on his epaulettes. She then quickly stood straight like a pole with a salute before asking for forgiveness. "Forgive me Sir! I didn't mean to be so disrespectful!

Petrov waves his hand to get the attention of the trio. "Let's get to introductions, shall we? I have already introduced myself, let's start with you, girl.

She blushes deeply as she bows down in apology. "I'm sorry, sir! I am Perrine H. Clostermann, Flying Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She then stands straight and salutes.

Turning his gaze to the major, she quickly answers. "Major Mio Sakamoto, of the IFN and the 501st JFW."

Petrov nods as he put his hand up and pointed his index finger in the air and made circles [1]. He then clenched his fist and pumped his hand up and down quickly [2].

Out of nowhere, the 4 others got up from their prone positions around the witches. Weapons out, they double timed to the man. "Now, then. Major, Oberstleutnant, Flying Officer? Shall we get to your office to settle the things?" John asks as he walks towards the main building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1] Tactical hand signal for 'Rally up on me'

[2] Tactical hand signal for 'Double time'

 **Full re write of the original Ghost Division: Coat of Arms. I felt like that one was completely messy and decided on making a new story altogether. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	3. Introductions, Alcohol and Orders

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Ghost Division: Untitled. If it was not clear before, this is a multiverse story. References may be taken from all sorts of places. I understand it may be confusing, so I'll just type out the main things that I'm pulling from. '** ** _Strike Witches, Girls und Panzer, Kantai Collection, Halo, Call of Duty, Arpeggio of Blue Steel_** **' are the ones most dominant. World will stay as the Strike Witches.**

Lieutenant-Colonel der Vorgesetzte Nikolai Petrov [Wipeout]

Colonel Fubuki Nagano [Snow]

Colonel Saito Kawaguchi [Wrath]

Major General Adalwolf Galland [Wolf]

Lieutenant General Robert Callahan [Dallahan]

The 8 of them walked into the Command Room. Nikolai sat at the one of the couches around the office while his escorts stood on either side of the door. The 3 witches stood directly opposite of the Oberstleutnant at attention, unsure of their current predicament.

"At ease, girls. Forget the formalities, yeah? Now then, Colonel Saito, the door?" Nikolai says as he gestures to the door. The escort named Saito nodded as he placed a Wall reinforcement at the door, effectively preventing anyone from coming in or leaving the room as well as soundproofing that part of the room.

The 3 witches watched in fascination as the little oval shaped thing began glowing as the man placed it on the door frame. Instantly, a transparent blue light shot up, covering the entire height of the door. "Ermm, what?" Perrine said in awe.

All 3 heads turned back to Nikolai as he coughed. "That is an invention of the UN, The Wall Reinforcement Module, able to be attached to a variety of doors, as well as be manually configured to the size you want. The module is used to strengthen wall three (3) times more than its original material, as well as block sound waves to increase the privacy of the area.

Not believing him in the slightest, the strong-headed Major charged at the door, only to bounce back with a bruise on her shoulder. "Holy Takoyaki! That is a strong door! Last week I was able to blow the door off its hinges no problem!"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Minna Screeched. "YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR! AS WELL AS A – ahem, as well as a written report as to why you felt the need to ram my door down. By Tomorrow." She finished with a stern glare.

Scared, the Major and Perrine grasped each other tightly, nodding rapidly.

This scene was rather comical to the UN Operators in the room, as it was like a sitcom. However, it appears that they had forgotten about them, which prompted another Operator to cough lightly.

The three (3) witches turned to them and quickly returned to their original positions, blushing madly.

"Now now, that's quite alright. It is understandable that you would discipline your subordinates, Oberstleutnant. However, I think it would be a good time for me to introduce my own subordinates, wouldn't you think?" Nikolai said, amused.

"J-Ja, Herr Oberstleutnant." Minna stammered.

Taking that as permission, Nikolai gestured to the man who placed the module on the wall. "This is Rikugun-Taisa Kawaguchi Saito, but he prefers the Karlslandich Rank, Oberst. He is my medium-ranged Jäger Specialist."

He then moved his hand to another man to his right. "This is Generalleutnant Adalwolf Galland, my short to Mid-range Maschinengewehr-Schütze."

Once more to his left. "General der Panzerfüsilier Robert Callahan, my Mid to Long-Ranged Assault Specialist."

Then finally to the one next to him, "Rikugun-Taisa Nagano Fubuki, or Oberst. She's my Long-Ranged Anti-Armour Sniper."

Confused, Minna asked, "But if you're a General der Panzerfüsilier, shouldn't you be in-charge?"

Robert smiled before replying. "That would be the case if I we're with you, but in the UN, ranks simply depict our experience and pay grade, we use the Tiering System to gauge our positions. In this case, since all 5 of us are Tier 0 Operators, Nikolai holds the top spot, thus he is In-charge."

Nodding slowly, she turned back to Nikolai. "So, um, what can you do in the skies?"

"We aren't actually built for long-range flying, but rather close-ranged manoeuvring. We have a designated air Carrier that the General pilots, and we deploy from there. We generally limit our flight range to about three (3) Km. We use these-" Nikolai gestured to his body. "Aerial Combat Enhancer Model R-178, or ACE-R units to fly. It uses liquid Hydrogen to move and allows us to travel at a top speed of 800km/h, and a turn time of no more than 6 seconds. We can stay in the air for 2 hours in the worst case, or 5 hours best." Then he pointed at the little flaps on his lower legs.

The witches stared at the ACE-R unit as its little flaps moved about systematically. They watched as a little hole just below a flap glow white and propelled the Oberstleutnant upwards by a centimetre.

"Incredible…" Major Mio muttered. She looked at the floating man. "Did you invent this yourselves?"

"I didn't, but Saito over there came up with the idea and forwarded it to the R&D department along with a prototype blueprint. They built it to scale and it worked, but the original design used aircraft fuel, which stank when burned, mind you. We also didn't have a lot of it, so we came up with a cleaner alternative, liquid Hydrogen. It wasn't able to last as long, less than half actually, but we have a massive abundance of the damn thing, coupled with all the nitrogen we were getting out of it, we used it to great success."

"Nitrogen? What would you want that for?" Perrine asked for the first time in a while.

"Nitrogen can be chemically made with Oxygen to create Nitrogen Oxide with the chemical formula of N2O. Nitrogen Oxide can then be used as a booster to our ACE-R units, increasing speed drastically, but only temporarily. With Nitro, as we call it, we can boost our max speed to 1200km/h. Just a little shy of breaking the sound barrier, but very dangerous. We can't turn it off once its on and we can only drop it to slow down. It also works as additional fuel, giving about another 10 minutes of flight time at 400km/h, but only if the main tanks are empty." Saito explained from his position by the door.

"Right now, we are ineffective as our air Carrier has yet to be delivered, but we can still do long-ranged support, if need be." Nikolai explained. "Now, can we get some room arrangements?"

"Ah of course, Oberstleutnant, you can stay in the room next to mine, so that you are close to the command centre if need be. Oberst Kawaguchi, you can have the room on the 1st Floor, numbered 112, Oberst Nagano can have the room opposite, 119, Generalleutnant Galland can have the room next to Oberst Kawaguchi, 113 and General der Panzerfüsilier Callahan can have the room next to Oberstleutnant Petrov for similar reasons."

Satisfied with the arrangements, Nikolai nodded to his team, dismissing them to their rooms. He turned back to the witches. "Flight Officer, can I ask you to leave the room? I need to discuss confidential Intel with your commanders."

Nodding, she quickly attempts to exit the room Attempt is emphasised, as she rams head-first into the reinforced door and falls back. "OW! Oww… what the hell? They were able to walk through just fine, why did I hit it?"

Stifling a laugh with a cough, Nikolai presses the button on the module, opening the door for the poor girl. Perrine walked out grumbling, rubbing her bruised forehead.

Turning back to the remaining witches, he quickly replies, "That was payback for John. Petty, I know, but still. That thing is permanent by the way, its like an extra secure lock, just press the button to open it. Here, this key card will let you get in from the outside." He says as he passes 2 of them to Minna. "I will hold one as well as Callahan."

Nikolai pulled an envelope from his left clasp-holster and passed it to Minna. "Those are my Mission objectives and orders pertaining this Operation."

On the paper it read:

 _Oberstleutnant Nikolai Petrov_

 _As per previously discussed, you will have assigned to the 501_ _st_ _Joint Fighter Wing, as a Joint Operations Commander. You shall hold the same level of power as the Commander of the 501_ _st_ _, in addition to the command of the UNSCO forces and Karlsland Panzer Division, Ghost._

 _We suspect a Level 7 invasion of the Neuroi, with both Air and Ground aspects. Reported to be in Luxembourg pushing towards Bastogne. We have moved the Ghost Division to Marche-en-Famenne, they should arrive in two (2) weeks. UNSCO 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _Heavy Assault Battalion are already en-route, 224_ _th_ _Special-Flight Wing are currently dispatched in the area as light aerial support as well an early warning system. We are naming this Operation Westwater, good luck Oberstleutnant._

 _Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner_

 _P.S. Surprise, Minna! We have increased your budget to an extra 100%, having those UNSCO lads will be rather…expensive heh. Good Luck!_

Oberstleutnant Minna's face changed several times during the reading, from shock to fear, to anger, to shock once more, to joy then finally settling at a deadpan stare. She passes the letter to Mio who basically did the same thing with additional 'great Takoyaki' being added every now and then. She passes the letter back to Nikolai, and finally flops down on the sofa next him. Mio sits in a slightly more dignified manner, in the chair in front of the sofa.

Minna pulls out a bottle of single-malt whiskey from a compartment hidden in a side panel of the couch. She pulls out 3 cups and poured one (1) each. Without waiting, she gulps it down and drinks pours another cup. Mio is seen doing the same, then switching to her sake reserves in the hilt of her Katana.

Lightly sipping his drink, Nikolai sit patiently for the two (2) witches to finish their stress-induced alcohol craze.

Around the 4th cup, Minna realises what she was doing, proceeded to swiftly plug the bottle and replace it in the couch. Mio never actually noticed as she hiccupped and looked around sultrily. Catching Minna's stern eyes as a sign of lust, she pounces on Minna and began to kiss her fervently while groping her chest. In shock, Minna didn't do anything and simply melted in the pleasure. Mio jumped off her and jumped out the window, cackling madly as she did.

Nikolai, slightly red and heavily amused at the laid-out form of the Oberstleutnant, shook her shoulder lightly, waking her from her lust-induced trance.

"I…I…um, I was, err…" Minna quickly stammered as she attempted to save her reputation.

Shaking his head, Nikolai laughed openly and replied, "It's fine Minna, I remember when Fubuki got pounced on like that, quite the same reaction." Nikolai watched as Minna's face turned completely red and laughed again. "I think it's time we take a break, we can discuss the Operation on a different time. I shall retire to my room, see you later Oberstleutnant."

 **3 hours later**

A loud wailing siren blasted from the base speakers, signalling a neuroi attack, or at least a neuroi being spotted nearby. As the witches rushed towards the hanger, the UN Operators used their Tac-pad to visualize and spot targets. By use of Orbital scopes, the Operators were able to get a clear view of 5 Boomerang Type-2 Flying Neuroi, just 5km east of the base.

With a quick static message from Nikolai, Fubuki quickly aimed her assisted 25mm Anti-Armour Rifle in the direction of the Neuroi. Loading a special Etherine-tipped APCR-T round, she took careful aim and fired. The shot was loud enough to be heard by the witches 3km away.

With the Witches

Upon hearing the loud noise, Minna turned to Lynette, a rather busty Britanian Witch carrying a .55 Boys Anti-Tanks Rifle. When she notices Lynette's confusion, she looked behind to see a purple tracer coming in her direction. Quickly swerving to avoid it, she looked towards where the bullet was going and noticed the Neuroi in front of her. The bullet impacted the Neuroi and instantly forced it to explode into little shards. In their shock, Minna was almost vaporised by a laser that was promptly blocked by Gertrud's shield. Realizing her current situation, she ordered the witches into battle.

With the Operators

"Excellent shot, Fubuki-chan. Although, if you waited a couple of seconds more, you could have gotten two pieces in a basket." Nikolai commented as he watched the satellite feed.

"Yeah, I think I have to recharge the Etherine, it looked rather lacking in that shot." Fubuki replied.

A couple more minutes of silent dogfighting, and the final neuroi has been destroyed. "A little lacking, aren't they? 10 witches with 4 type-2 targets, took them 13 minutes to clear."

3 minute later, all the witches have returned to the hanger and were about to leave when the UN Operators decided to make themselves known to the other witches on base.

The five (5) Operators stared at the witches and they replied in turn. Their eyes looked towards Fubuki's rifle as she was the only one visibly armed. Then they looked at the uniform of the 5 Operators in front of them, looking for any way to find their rank. Gertrud's, the Witch from earlier, eyes landed on the General der Panzerfüsilier epaulettes and promptly saluted, the other witches following suit.

"Good Evening General, Generalleutnant, Oberst and Oberstleutnant! Welcome to the Dover Strait Base, home to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Gertrud shouted crisply.

The Operators returned salute and dropped it, relieving the Witches as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

[1] A hand-held tactical database system used for analysing and displaying combat information.

[2] A pair of hybrid mechanical/magical propeller devices used by witches for flight and worn over their legs.

[3] A belligerent alien race that invaded the Earth

[4] Heads Up Display. Look it up.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Rewrite of the story finally coming through! Terribly sorry, friends. A lot of shit has happened.**


	4. More Introductions and Bonding

**Hello and Welcome to another Chapter of Ghost Division: Etherine Arms! It's been a long time since my last update, and boy is shit hitting the fan now. I realised that in the original, I jumped into an attack position far too quickly, so Now we are going a little slower, building relations! Isn't that fun? (Not really…) Anyways, Enjoy!**

Lieutenant-Colonel der Vorgesetzte Nikolai Petrov [Wipeout]

Colonel Fubuki Nagano [Snow]

Colonel Saito Kawaguchi [Wrath]

Major General Adalwolf Galland [Wolf]

Lieutenant General Robert Callahan [Dallahan]

Not hearing anything from the mysterious men in their hangar, Gertrud proceeded to ask a question that is on nearly everyone's minds. "Um, no disrespect intended, but who are you?"

At that, Nikolai looked at Minna. "You didn't tell them about us?"

"Well no…I was a little, um, preoccupied…" Minna muttered as she blushed lightly. "Then the Neuroi came and I just, kinda, forgot about it."

"I see. Well, Hauptmann, I am Oberstleutnant der Vorgesetzte Nikolai Petrov. Tier 0 Operator of the UNSCO. These are my subordinates, The one holding the smoking hand-cannon; Colonel Fubuki Nagano, Colonel Saito Kawaguchi, Major-General Adalwolf Galland, Lieutenant General Robert Callahan."

"Pardon me, sirs and ma'am, but why did he call you his subordinate?" A small girl in a sailor fuku asked the Lt. General timidly.

He smiled at the girl and replied with a soft sigh. "That's because we are UNSCO. In the UNSCO, we do not use the ranks to denote position and standing, they are instead used to denote the experience and pay-grade of the person. Actual position is denoted by the Tiering System and your actual post in a unit. For example, with us, we are all Tier 0 Operators, however, Lieutenant-Colonel Nikolai Petrov is the Head of Offensive Forces, and thus holds a Command-Level position. He has full authority on the movement and position of all UNSCO Operators and Assets outside of the Base. Thus, he has command in this squad. However, if there was a regular squad with 6 Tier 3 Operators, the highest-ranking Officer will have command. Understand? I know it's a lot to take in, take your time."

All The girls sans the 3 from earlier had the most confused faces, trying to understand a different ranking method.

A loud clap resonated around the hangar, bringing the girls out of their funk. "Now that that's out of the way, do you wish to introduce yourselves? Or we going to play the guessing game?" Nikolai asked, amused.

"Sure, I'm Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager, United States of Liberon Army Air Corps, 501st Joint Fighter Wing. You can call me Shirley though." The busty Liberon says, chest bouncing a little.

"Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn, Karlsland Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing." The girl who saluted first responded.

"Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, Karlsland Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Flying Officer Sanya V. Litvyak, Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Flying Officer[1] Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Somnus Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, Duchy of Romanga Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Sergeant Lynette Bishop, Brittania Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, Imperial Fuso Navy, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Well met, girls. You may be wondering why we are here. That is because we have been stationed here for Long-term Operations. We will be working with you all to ensure that we save as many lives as possible as well as kill as many Neuroi as possible. Any questions?"

Gertrud raised her and pointed at the still-smoking rifle. "Um, I know it is rather unrelated, but what is that rifle?"

Fubuki hefted the rifle with a grin. "This is an Assisted 25mm Anti-Armour Rifle. It fires 2 types of rounds, the one that was fired, an Etherine-tipped APCR-T, an extremely high penetrator round which is extremely effective against Air Neuroi. The other round is a Etherine-filled APHEBC-T, a medium penetrator but high damage round, effective against ground Neuroi. It can also be loaded with the regular ammo, the AP-T and the SAP-HE-TI." She caressed the gun lovingly with a bit of lust, creeping out the witches staring.

Gertrud, in a weapon-induced haze, trudged slowly towards the rifle. Mouth-watering and hands outstretched, twitching. She was then hit by Minna's hand in an attempt to snap her out of it.

Shaking her head, she quickly moves back, face red with embarrassment.

"Okay…now that that's out of the way, anyone else? No? You are dismissed. We will see you later for dinner. Please don't make this an awkward affair, and whatever you do, DO NOT TOUCH our equipment stash. Very volatile stuff here." Nikolai said as he waves everyone away.

 **Dinner Time**

Robert came into the dining room first, noticing that there were no one sans the chefs, and headed to the kitchens to greet them. He was surprised to find the Miyafuji girl and the Bishop cooking instead of regular chefs. He attempted to softly clear his throat to avoid startling the girls but to no avail. Lynette ended up stiff as a board when Yoshika accidentally tossed an egg up in shock. Said egg landed on the poor girl's head and breaking, smearing the girl with raw egg.

"AHH! Lynette, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yoshika squeaked as she attempted to wipe the egg off her.

"I…Its ok Yoshika, I am fine, I think I should just go and change. Don't worry I'll be right back to help you!" Lynette stammers as she took the paper towel from Yoshika and wiped herself. She then proceeded to stiffen up again as Robert placed his hand on the girl's shoulders.

"Relax Miss Bishop. It was my fault you got covered in egg. Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up, I will help Miyafuji-chan with the rest of the cooking." He said as he released the girl.

Lynette nodded, somewhat grateful and startled, and excused herself before leaving for her room. Robert then turned to the Fuso girl. "I'm very sorry about that. For tonight, I will assist you with anything you may need, as payment for causing you and your squad mate trouble."

"Ah it's no trouble! I think I can do this on my own, General-san." Yoshika mutters as she wiped egg shells off the floor.

"I see it as trouble Miyafuji-chan. Let me help you, I have plenty of experience in cooking a variety of cuisines. "

"In that case… Can you help me with chopping up those onions? We are making Fuso beef curry with croquets and a side of olive oil vinaigrette salad."

Nodding, Robert proceeded as per her instructions. In half an hour, the delicious smell of Fuso Curry came wafting through the local ventilation of the building. People started coming in and taking seats at the dining table. For some reason, the dining room and tables have been made to be able to accommodate more than 25 people, and yet still look lavish enough to look like an Officer's private office.

The moment Fubuki walks in, she immediately looks surprised. She mumbles under her breath, "I didn't think he'd be able to infiltrate so quickly…"

Unfortunately, she was in an enclosed room where sound bounces around very well. Minna looked at her curiously and asked what she meant by infiltration. When she didn't receive and answer, she got really suspicious and asked again, this time with more force into the question, obviously forgetting that Fubuki outranks her.

Fubuki looks at her and says in the most serious look she can muster, "In every base we get sent to, Robert would eventually, over time, get into a kitchen and take over the cooking. This will knock out everyone eating his food."

Gertrud looked worried as she asked, "Is it that bad?"

She then gained a sinking feeling as Fubuki shook her head. She was about to say something when the door connecting to the kitchen opened, Robert at the door holding a large pot of what appeared to be brown gunk but is actually curry.

Robert placed down the pot on a counter as Yoshika does the same. Yoshika then proceeded to plate the food and passed it around. Once everyone has gotten a plate, she noticed that everyone, sans the UNSCO Operators, had sullen and somewhat grossed-out looks on their faces. "Eh, are you all ok? It's not that bad is it? I mean I- "

"We are ok, Yoshika-san. Its just that we…ah…received disturbing news about the food, that's all." Gertrud said as she cut off the Fuso girl.

"Well in that case, eat! It'll take all your worries away." Robert says cheerfully, then in a more sinister-like voice, "I made sure of that heheh."

Everyone sans the Operators stared at the food, then stared at the Operators who were eating their food with gusto. Saito, looking at the girls, stared hard at the food and gave a quick but precise nod, signalling them to eat, or else.

They looked at each other and quickly took in a spoonful. Almost instantly, they gained faces of utter bliss at the taste of the food. Noticing that they were completely out of it, Yoshika quickly shook Gertrud and Minna.

Quickly realizing their situation, they wiped the drool off their faces, blushing. Then they stared at Fubuki, who was eating away peacefully. "Hey! You told me the food was bad!" Gertrud semi-yelled.

"Nu-uh! I didn't say that, I said that anyone who eats his food will get knocked out. I didn't say if you would be knocked out in a good or bad way, I was about to say that you would be knocked out by foodgasm but was interrupted and I went with it anyway. Besides, you can't tell me I lied, after all, you were knocked out!" Fubuki rebuked as she took in another spoonful of the greatness known as Fuso Curry. "Anyway, wake the others, I think the situation is getting very awkward, especially those two." She said as she pointed at Yoshika and Lynette in a very odd embrace.

After the initial scuffle, they ate with gusto and soon all the plates were clean and the pot emptied, courtesy of the little Romagnan(Romanian(?)idk).

At the end of it all, Minna stood up and thanked the two chefs for the most wonderful meal. Then she turned to everyone else. "Now that that's all done, I propose that we all get to bed. Tomorrow morning, we shall do a Combat Exercise to see how effective we can me with our newfound friends."

Nikolai looked at his fellow operators before nodding an affirmative at her. After bidding a pleasant night, they went on their separate ways to get to bed.

 **That's it for Chapter 3 Rewrite of GD: EA, hope to see y'all in the next chapter. Also, please review, so that I can see how much better (Or worse) my writing is compared to the earlier/ older chapters.**


End file.
